Mr Darcy Goes to Washington
by amandald98
Summary: Based on Frank Capra's Mr. Smith Goes to Washington, this story is about Darcy Fitz, newly appointed Senator, and his secretary, one Miss Elizabeth Bennet.


**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in such a long time. NaNoWriMo sucks away one's soul (and maybe I'll publish _that _story here at some point)... **

**Anyways, this story is a crossover of P&P and one of my favorite movies (I'm a sucker for political feel-good movies, if there was such a genre), **Mr. Smith Goes to Washington. **If you haven't watched it, I highly recommend it, if not for the awesomeness of the movie, at least to understand this story a bit better. You can find it quite easily on YouTube or read the screenplay online (the screenplay includes the bits that were left out in the movie after the preview audience didn't like them).**

**It's also helpful when you try to understand…**

The Cast  
>Taylor- Carter de Bourgh (Lady C.) –Bad guy who basically runs the politics in Fitz's state<br>Paine- Mr. Wintzman (aka Mr. Wickham) –Follower of de Bourgh who has relied on said person to be reelected  
>Governor- Mr. Cole (aka Mr. Collins) -Follower of de Bourgh<br>Mr. Smith- Sen. Darcy Fitz (I wonder…)  
>Ms. Saunders- Ms. Elizabeth Bennet<br>Ms. Paine- Caroline Bing(ley)

**Basic synopsis: The senator for Governor Cole's state dies with two months left in his term, so it is left up to the governor to appoint a senator for his state. Chaos ensues when he chooses a completely politically inexperienced Boy Scout leader, against the wishes of the people and the de Bourgh machine, the political machine that controls most of the state. When the Boy Scout leader turns out to be more meddlesome than just walking around and looking at monuments, Mr. Wintzman has to do something fast to keep his job and his good graces with de Bourgh.**

_The governor received a phone call in the middle of the night to inform him that one of the two senators from his state had passed away at a hospital some forty miles away…. The governor is expected to appoint a new senator before the week is out, due to the pressing urgency of the Deficiency Bill that is currently going through Congress… -The Times_

Caro Bing looked over the shoulder of her brother, Charlie Bing, as they read the morning paper. It was quite shocking, this whole senator business. Charlie seemed rather distant, and she couldn't fathom why. She supposed it was because he was already thinking of a candidate that could be suitable for the grand title of United States Senator, however little sway _he _might have in it.

"You heading up to the governor's office?" she asked as he picked up his briefcase and made to leave out the front door, without so much as a goodbye to his sister.

"Yeah… I supposed de Bourgh'll be duping us all again," said Charlie, looking discouraged, "It's not my fault the country's politics are falling into shambles, I swear!"

"You go out there and do your stuff," said Caro, not really caring what her brother did during the day, so long as it paid for her fancy dinner parties and gowns.

"You done yet?" asked the governor of the two men standing in the room. It was conveniently located just off his office, which made it easier for the governor to nag them.

Mr. De Bourgh and Mr. Wintzman were almost at an agreement when the governor decided to open the door. Mr. de Bourgh glared a little.

"We'll be done in a few seconds," said de Bourgh frostily, "Kindly close the door and get back to whatever thing you were doing stupidly a couple of seconds ago."

"Ye-Yes, sir," said Cole, bowing pompously and closing the door behind him.

"They're all wanting you out there!" called his secretary from the door, "You done with your decision making yet?"

"No, nearly," sighed the governor. He had had complete faith in de Bourgh when he had met him twenty years ago. Now? Not so much. He was controlling politics in their state with an iron fist, and Governor Cole didn't like it one bit. Nosiree, he was going to stand up to that conniving man.

"de Bourgh!" he said, pounding his fist on the door, "I demand you give me the name at once, or I'll choose it myself!"

The door slowly opened, and de Bourgh appeared, looking as bored as he normally did. "It's got to be Ford," he said.

"FORD?" exploded the governor, "Ford is the biggest… What do you think you're doing… The voters aren't going to like this!"

"They may not like Ford," said de Bourgh, his voice as cold as ice, "But let me tell you that he'll do his job admirably. And unlike you, he has no care in the world as to _getting reelected._"

"O-okay," said the governor nervously, and he let the men out as he prepared to be grilled by the people.

The governor wiped his brow with his handkerchief, stood up from whence he had been sitting while contemplating his difficult job, and informed his secretary that he was ready. He pushed open one of the double doors, and immediately the shouts began.

"Who is it, Governor Cole?-

What's it going to be?-

We want MacPherson!"

The governor rubbed his temple and stepped up to the podium, which didn't exactly silence the crowd, but it certainly made them a lot calmer.

"After long consideration, I have decided the appointee based on his outstanding credentials and good track record with the state. He is-" A loud chorus of yelling briefly disrupted the speech- "Thomas Ford!"

Yells, jeers, and boos broke out. None of them wanted Ford. Cole shook his head, knowing this was the way it was going to be from the way he knew the people. He couldn't defend the decision. It wasn't _his _to make! No, it was that dratted de Bourgh machine, and he would be ****ed if he didn't do anything about it.

Later that night, all Cole could think about was the appointment. They really wanted MacPherson, but Cole just couldn't do that to himself. It would mean the ruination of his political career, one that had been built so much upon the support of de Bourgh.

"What's the matter, dad?" asked one of his kids as he sat down to eat with the family. It was on days like these that he couldn't even remember his kids' names, even if he felt like it. This was full political mode. "Isn't that appointment business right annoying? All those reporters, sticking cameras in your face and demanding answers left and right…"

"I'm not going to talk about that right now," responded Cole, trying to half-heartedly hide himself behind his mashed potatoes. Not like he could eat any of it right now. No, he was too busy worrying about that stupid appointment. Why did he ever choose this line of work?

"But dad- we have the answer!" said another one of his kids- Daniel, wasn't it?

"Charlotte, tell them to stop," said Cole to his wife, well aware that he sounded like a whining toddler when he said that.

"Won't you listen to them just this once?" asked Charlotte, "They have some very interesting things to say, I think."

"Dad- you should appoint Darcy Fitz!" said yet another kid- Anthony.

"Yeah! Mr. Fitz!" cheered all the children at the table.

"Who is this person?" asked Cole suspiciously.

"He saved a bunch of peoples' lives- He's all over the newspapers, haven't you seen?- The leader of the Boy Scouts around these parts!- A national hero!" The boys all fought to talk over each other to sing the praises of one Darcy Fitz.

"Okay, okay," said Cole tiredly, "I'll give it consideration. Now off to bed with all of you!"

"You won't, will you?" asked Charlotte.

"No, probably not," he said, slipping upstairs, "I've got enough on my plate already."


End file.
